RENDEZVOUS
by onlynoname
Summary: No Summary/ Siwon / Kyuhyun / WONKYU / YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

RENDEZVOUS

CHAPTER 1

Banyak typo yang bertebaran, alur cerita yang aneh, tidak sesuai EYD dan masih banyak keanehan yang lain.

* * *

"Tunggu changminnie, aku sedang bersiap-siap" Kata seseorang yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon dan sedang bersiap-siap memasukan keperluan buku sekolahnya.

"Cepatlah Kyunnie, aku sudah mulai lumutan menunggumu diluar sini" kata Changmin sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket yang ia gunakan. Mungkin musim dingin kali ini yang paling parah yang pernah Changmin rasakan atau karena Changmin terlalu kurus?

"Kan sudah aku bilang tunggu saja didalam rumah" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa kembali bawaannya.

"Dan bertemu Heechul ahjumma, tidak terima kasih" kata Changmin mengingat terakhir kali datang kerumah Kyuhyun, mengerikan sekali.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Tunggu baik-baik disana" kata Kyuhyun setelahnya Kyuhyun mematikan telepon dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun langsung melewati appa dan eommanya.

"Mau kemana kau anak kurang ajar? Makan dulu atau kau tidak bisa melewati pintu itu" kata Heechul dengan santai tapi penuh ancaman sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti yang sedang dia pegang.

"Hehehehehehe... Eomma. Baiklah" kata Kyuhyun menghampiri eommanya dimeja mengambil segelas susu, meminumnya setengah dan mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi selau entah oleh siapa dan langsung berlari selagi eommanya lengah.

"Yak! Anak kurang ajar, kemari sini!" Teriak Heechul.

Kyuhyun segera berlari dengan cepat setelah membuka pintu utama, Kyuhyun melihat ada Changmin yang mungkin jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi dia akan menjadi patung es.

"Kau terlalu lama, aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi" kata Changmin yang mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Mianhae.." kata Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar gerbang rumahnya dan berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat, sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menaiki sepeda tetapi mereka ingin naik bus untuk hari ini. Karena jalanan terlalu licin.

"Hmmmm... Apa kau sudah meng..."kata Changmin terpotong.

"Sudah, aku sudah mengerjakannya. Aku akan pinjamankan untuk untukmu" kata Kyuhyun yang mengetahui maksud Changmin.

"Hmmm... Kau tahu dia akan kemari dari seoul. Kau tahu Yunho hyung mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali minggu depan dan akan kesini. Dia..." Kata changmin.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang. Kajja" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Changmin kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam bus dan duduk dikursi paling belakang.

"Selalu seperti ini, dia pura-pura tidak mendengarkan" kata Changmin kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun.

 _"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dia. Aku sudah Membencinya"_

* * *

Sesampainya Kyuhyun dan Changmin disekolahnya, disambut oleh taemin.

"Changminnie, kenapa kau setiap hari selalu tidak membuat tugas? Kalau seosaengnim tau, maka celakalah kau" kata Taemin melihat Changmin terburu mengeluarkan bukunya setelah Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk dikursi kelasnya.

"Seosaengnim tidak akan tahu, jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku mengerjakan tugasku" kata Changmin.

"Biarkan dia, kau akan lelah jika berdebat dengannya" kata Kyuhyun geli melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar.

"Ah, Kyunnie aku ada berita buruk untukmu. Taman bunga favorit nenekmu akan digusur oleh perusahaan raksasa seoul" kata Taemin langsung berkata tanpa pikir panjang. Changmin yang mendengarkan hal itu segera ingin menghentikan Taemin yang selalu bicara tanpa tahu tempat.

"Mwo?! Jangan bercanda kau?!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat seluruh isi kelas melihat kearah Mereka bertiga.

"Iya, dan kau tahu perusahaan itu berasal dari Ch..."

"Taeminnie, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke kantin perutku mendadak lapar" kata Changmin menghentikan perkataan Taemin.

"Tapi aku sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus tahu bahwa man..." Kata Taemin berhenti setelah membungkam mulut Taemin dengan tangan Changmin.

"Hehehehehehe, kami pergi dulu" Kata Changmin segera membawa Taemin dengan tangan masih dimulut Taemin.

"Yak! Changminnie, taemin belum selesai berbicara. Yak!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ommona... Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak akan membiarkan taman bunga nenekku digusur"

* * *

Seorang namja memasuki apartment mewahnya kemudian melempar tas dan jas kerjanya disofa terdekat menonggarkan dasinya. Tidak lama muncul seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Apa benar kau akan ke sana, siwonnie?" Kata eomma namja itu.

"Ne, eomma aku akan kesana. Aku ada proyek disana" kata Siwon sambil bersiap diri untuk mandi.

"Dan?" Goda eomma Siwon, Leeteuk.

"Dan aku ingin menemui 'dia', mungkin dia sudah membenciku setengah mati karena aku meninggalkannya begitu saja" kata Siwon sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan sampai ayahmu tahu" kata eommanya.

"Ne, tentu saja eomma"

* * *

Siwon mengambil beberapa koper yang dibantu assisten rumahnya dan membantu membawa koper milik Siwon ke lobby apartment.

"Bagaimana sudah siap?" Kata Donghae salah satu sekretaris pribadi Siwon yang ikut bersama Siwon. Sebenarnya Donghae lebih tepat sebagai kaki tangan Siwon yang sering menyelediki kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja, kajja" kata Siwon memasuki mobil setelah koper-kopernya sudah dimasukan kedalam Mobil.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Sepedanya bersiap untuk pergi dengan pakaian santainya.

"Kyunnie, kau tahu jalanan sedang licin. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?" Kata Heechul, eommanya.

"Tenanglah, eomma. Aku hanya akan ketaman bunga itu. Jaraknya dekat tidak jauh" kata Kyuhyun berusaha menaiki sepedanya.

"Kyunnie, eomma tidak mau tahu jangan pergi menaiki sepeda" kata Heechul.

"Eommaa..."

"Kau tahu taman bunga itu akan digusur, sudahlah"

"Andwae... Tidak boleh, tidak boleh" kata Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan sepedanya.

"Kyunnie..." Teriak Heechul.

"Jinjja, anak itu kenapa susah sekali diperingati"

Kyuhyun terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, perkataan eomma dan taemin terus muncul dikepala.

"Siapa yang berani menggusur taman bunga itu?" Kata Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu cepat sepeda Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kendali karena jalanan yang licin. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan sepedanya tetapi tidak bisa. Hingga sepedanya keluar menuju jalan besar yang dilalui mobil dan truck besar.

Disana dari arah lain mobil melaju dan Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan sepedanya. Sepeda Kyuhyun berhenti dengan jarak tipis dengan mobil mewah itu yang sepertinya juga menginjak rem secara mendadak. Karena terlalu terkejut Kyuhyun terjauh secara tiba-tiba tepat setelah mobil itu berhenti.

Dua orang namja keluar dari mobil itu. Khawatir kalau-kalau saja Mereka menabrak namja yang jatuh itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Siwon. Siwon bersama dengan donghae membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun ingin menjawab tetapi setelah melihat namja itu membuat Kyhyun terkejut. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari Siwon dan Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil sepedanya yang terjatuh.

"Kyunnie..." Panggil Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak memperdulikan perkataan Siwon , tetap berusaha membuat sepedanya berdiri.

Karena melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya kesusahan secara otomatis Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun berusaha membantu.

Kyuhyun kesal dan mendorong Siwon.

"Berhentilah berbuat baik padaku, sudah aku bilang akan aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak, kamu tidak baik-baik saja"

"Berhenti, menjauhlah dariku" teriak Kyuhyun. Mulai membawa sepedanya pergi.

"Aku kemari karena ingin menemuimu" teriak Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjauh.

"Lupakan! Karena aku sudah tidak ingin melihat Wajahmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Siwon apa itu dia, Kyuhyun?" Kata Donghae.

"Ne, dia Kyuhyun Mantan kekasihku dulu" kata Siwon.

To Be Continue

* * *

Sorry buat deskripsi yang aneh, ini ide punya temen. Jadi bakal dilanjut kalau temen saya ini ada ide lagi, jadi mungkin bakal lama updatenya.

Sorry bukannya lanjutin Scandal atau Fanfic yang lain malah buat yang baru.

Terima Kasih yang Sudah baca^^


	2. Chapter 2

RENDEZVOUS

CHAPTER 2

Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang sangat berantakan, jalan cerita yang sangat tidak jelas, EYD yang tidak sesuai.

* * *

Kyuhyun terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Bertemu dengan Siwon kembali sungguh tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat sengaja meninggalkan Seoul untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Siwon.

Tentang bagaimana ceritanya Kyuhyun malah sampai ditoko bunga Milik ibunya. Oke, untuk ini Kyuhyun akui walaupun ibunya pemarah, berkata kejam dan mungkin Valak dan ibunya ada sisilah keluarga atau mungkin saudara jauh tapi ibunya memilik kecintaan sendiri terhadap Bunga. Makanya ibunya membuka toko bunga. Setidaknya ada sisi lembut dari ibunya.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Kata Heechul, eomma Kyuhyun.

Heechul heran bukannya tadi Dirinya dengan Kyuhyun bertengkar karena masalah Kyuhyun ingin ketaman Bunga. Kok malah dia jadi kemari? Jujurnya saja Kyuhyun jarang sekali kemari.

Setelah memakirkan sepedanya dengan baik dan benar. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan dihentak-hentak seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi uang jajan untuk membeli permen oleh orangtuanya.

"Apa akan badai besar hari ini?" Kata Heechul berjalan keluar memandangi langit yang sepertinya mendung.

"Wae?" Kata Kyuhyun masam.

"Seharusnya eomma yang bertanya kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau sudah lupa ingatan sehingga tidak ingat jalan menuju taman bunga? Perlu eomma antar? makanya jika mempunyai uang belilah handphone bermerek" kata Heechul.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak berselera untuk ke sana" kata Kyuhyun menatap kedepan.

"Yak! Kau kenapa?! Jangan membuat eomma khawatir" kata Heechul.

"Eomma aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin kutemui" kata Kyuhyun.

"Nugu? Nugu?" Kata Heechul.

"Masa eomma tidak tahu" kata Kyuhyun menatap eommanya.

"Yak! eomma mana tahu?! Banyak orang yang tidak ingin kau temui. Jadi mana eomma tahu siapa yang tidak ingin kau temui"

"Siwon eomma. Siwon." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mworago?" Teriak Heechul.

* * *

Changmin dan Taemin saling menatap satu sama lain. Binggung dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makan. Biasanya Makanan takut kepada Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun aneh hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyunnie? Apa aku perlu mengganti makanannya?" Kata Taemin khawatir Yang diikuti anggukkan oleh Changmin.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah malas datang kesekolah. tadi juga Kyuhyun sudah malas kekantin tetapi berkat Changmin dan Taemin yang memaksakan kehendak akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan pasrah ikut ke Kantin. Jadilah sekrang Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan.

"Kyunnie, bila kau tidak ingin makan itu, Boleh changminnie yang makan?" Changmin sedari tadi sudah ingin makanan Kyuhyun tetapi dihalangi terus oleh Taemin. Akhirnya dengan tekad yang kuat Changmin mengutarakan niatnya. Yang langsung disambut dengan Kyuhyun dengan menyodorkan piringnya.

"Kyunnie, kau yang terbaik" teriak Changmin dan langsung melahap makan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Kata Taemin lagi.

Setelah Kyuhyun menghela nafas akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan peristiwa kemarin yang dialaminya bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Mwo?" Teriak Changmin dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Cepat sekali kalian bertemu" kata Changmin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu tiang listrik?"

"Begini Kyunnie, sebenarnya aku dan Changminnie sudah tahu kalau Siwon Hyung akan datang. Kami ingin bilang kepadamu tapi kami takut kau marah nantinya" kata Taemin.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas tentang..." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melihat Kibum lewat dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kibum. Changmin memberikan isyarat kepada Taemin untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Bahaya jika Kyuhyun dibiarkan berlama-lama dengan Kibum.

"Ah, Kau tahu Siwon kemari?" Kata Kyuhyun tepat didepan Kibum dengan Kibum membawa nampan makan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Beritahu kekasih tercintamu untuk tidak mendekatiku, aku sudah cukup mual mendengar dia berkata bahwa dia kemari untuk menemuiku" kata Kyuhyun lagi kemudian berlalu, mau tidak mau Taemin harus berlari. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Ah, satu lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengambil Sampah bekas dariku" kata Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa menyadari Kibum menangis karenanya.

 _"Benar, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai sampah yang mengganguku"_

* * *

Siwon merapikan satu persatu pakaiannya didalam lemari yang disediakan dirumah itu. Siwon memutuskan untuk menyewa Rumah daripada harus menginap dihotel.

"Jujur kau seperti yeoja saja" kata Seseorang dibelakang Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Kata Siwon yang tetap pada aktifitasnya tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sejak dari kau memasukan kemeja biru itu" kata Donghae kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Siwon dan kemudian duduk diatas kasur.

"Bagaimana?" Kata Siwon.

"Kurasa kau akan lama disini, penduduk sekitar sana tidak mau pindah dari taman itu"

"Busajangnim..." Teriak seseorang dari luar.

"Ada apa?" Kata Siwon melihat karyawannya berlari dan berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Penduduk..." Kata karyawan Siwon terlihat menarik nafas.

"Penduduk berkumpul didepan perusahaan"

"Mwo?"

Terdengar suara teriakan bahwa mereka tidak ingin diusir dan tidak mengizinkan didirikannya bangunan dikawasan mereka. Suara teriakan itu semakin terdengar saat sebuah mobil sudah mendekati pintu utama perusahaan dan para penduduk yang berkumpul.

Saat Siwon dan Donghae turun, semua penduduk langsung mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Tenang harap tenang" kata salah satu Bawahan Siwon.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tenang kalau kalian ingin merusak desa kami?!" Teriak salah seorang warga.

"Kami akan memberikan kalian kompensasi yang cukup tinggi" kata Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Kompensasi katamu?! Memangnya kami percaya?!" Kata Seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Siwon.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melemparkan sebuah telur kepada Siwon dan mengenai Siwon.

Segera petugas keamanan bertindak mengamankan Siwon dan segera membawanya kedalam perusahaan.

"Mereka sungguh mengerikan" kata Siwon yang sudah berada dalam Gedung.

* * *

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan segera mendapatkan persetujuan dari warga disana. Jangan harap bisa pulang sebelum selesai" teriak Seorang pria paruh baya seberang sana.

"Ne, aku mengerti abojie" Siwon segera menutup telepon. Siwon memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kata Siwon yang masih memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa yang ayahmu katakan?" Kata Donghae yang berada diruangan Siwon didalam perusahaan itu.

"Seperti biasa, tidak boleh pulang sebelum semua selesai. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya"

"Ah, aku punya ide" kata Donghae.

"Apa?" Kata Siwon senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memdekati mereka secara perlahan-lahan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa karena dilempari telur otakmu jadi tidak berkerja?"

"Baru memberikan ide saja sudah Sombong" kata Siwon tidak percaya kepada Donghae.

"Aku bercanda, jangan marah. Jadi begini kau dekati seperti mereka bantu mereka dalam melakukan perkerjaan. Nanti mereka akan luluh dan kau akan mendapatkan persetujuannya" kata Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau ternyata pintar juga" kata Siwon tidak menyangka dengan ide Donghae.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Ini alamat Kyuhyun seperti yang kau minta"

Donghae menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat tempat tinggal, sekolah dan usaha yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menerimanya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Ada satu lagi" kata Donghae.

"Apa?" Kata Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiiannya pada kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Donghae.

"Kibum berada disini juga"

"Mworago?"

* * *

Kyuhyun cembrut sedari tadi karena ibunya meninggalkannya ditoko bunga sendirian. Yeoja yang biasa membantu eommanya sedang cuti karena sakit. Bagaimana bisa ibunya meninggalkannya?

"Bagaimana kalau aku diculik karena aku terlalu imut? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik karena terlalu lucu?bagaimana bisa eomma meninggalkan aku sendiri?" Kata Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disamping toko bunga seorang namja tampan dan terlihat cukup muda keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Namja itu memakai kacamata hitam dan tersenyum saat melihat bunga yang ia cari ada disini.

"Permisi" kata Namja itu.

"Permisi" kata namja itu lagi, karena ia tidak melihat ada yang datang menghampirinya jadinya namja itu masuk kedalam toko bunga itu. Tidak sengaja dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang perang batin.

"Permisi, agasshi" kata namja itu kenapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Mwo? Kau memanggil ku apa?" Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Agasshi?" ulang namja itu.

"Yak! Aku itu namja bagaimana bisa kau memanggil ku agasshi? Mau ketemu Tuhan ya?!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu, kau sungguh terlihat seperti yeoja"

"Mwo?!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Untung Eomma Kyuhyun, Heechul segera datang kalau tidak mungkin namja itu tinggal nama karena Kyuhyun.

"Yak, anak Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Heechul.

Segera Heechul berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Anak Kurang ajar, sopan sedikit terhadap konsumen. Bagaimana bisa kau memarahinya?"

"Tapi eomma dia memanggilku agasshi"

"Kan ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilmu agasshi, jadi biasakan dirimu"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, anak ini memang tidak ada sopan santun" kata Heechul kepada namja itu.

Namja itu sedari tadi terdiam melihat ibu dan anak itu bertengkar.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Bisakah aku membeli bunga yang ada didepan itu?" Kata Namja itu.

"Oh, tentu" kata Heechul.

Setelah namja itu selesai membayar, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, begini saja sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mentraktirmu makan, bagaimana?" Kata Namja itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Mendengar nama makanan, Kyuhyun jadi bersemangat, yang tadinya marah karena eommanya.

"Sepuasnya?"

"Ne, sepuasnya"

"Aku terbiasa makan banyak, apa kau tidak akan bangkrut?"

"Tidak apa-apa, makan sepuasmu"

"Bagaimana kalau kau kabur sebelum kau sempat mentraktirku?"

"Berikan nomor ponselmu" kata Namja itu.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan nomornya kepada namja itu.

Namja itu segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Ini, kau bisa menghubungiku disitu"

Segera namja itu pergi. Setelahnya Kyuhyun melihat kartu nama tersebut.

' Choi Minho, Direktur penjualan dan pemasaran '

"Bisakah aku tidak berurusan dengan marga Choi?!" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kata Heechul.

"Ketaman Eomma" teriak Kyuhyun.

* * *

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian ia memakai jasnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kata Donghae.

"Mau lihat lokasi itu"

"Perlu ku temani?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

* * *

Kyuhyun memilih duduk dibawah pohon yang ada ditaman itu, dia ingat betul kalau dulu kalau dia pulang kesini Kyuhyun selalu diajak neneknya ketaman ini.

" Kyuhyun?" Kata seorang namja yang Kyuhyun benci, Siwon.

Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh segera bangkit berdiri, menepuk celananya sebentar lalu melangkah pergi. Siwon segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku" kata Kyuhyun menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga dan terlepas.

Segera Kyuhyun melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dan menyerah?" Kata Siwon menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Kau yang membuatku pergi dan menyerah, Bajingan!" Kata Kyuhyun tepat didepan Siwon.

Siwon tetap tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

"Dengar, Aku sudah mengganggapmu Sampah yang sudah ku buang jauh-jauh dan tidak pernah mengharapkan akan kembali lagi. Jadi menjauhlah dari hadapanku, karena aku sudah jijik melihat wajahmu!"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terdiam, membiarkan Kyuhyun melewatinya tanpa menahannya lagi. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dia meneteskan air mata.

 _"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"_

To Be Continue

* * *

Sorry updatenya lama pke banget. Maaf banget. Mungkin karena kelamaan gk update jdi lupa ama alur ceritanya.

Maaf untuk alur yang aneh, maaf untuk penulisan yang aneh.

BIG THANKS FOR

Cuttiekyu94 / Desviana407 / Songkyurina / Guest / cici fu / abelkyu / Guest / DD / Yong Do Jin316 / uixalmt / Cho KyuNa / rismamalmul / nhoena nhoeni / fatmawatiyustika / Wonkiyu

Thanks yang sudah FOLLOW dan FAVORITE


End file.
